horizonsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sa Lineage
The Sa lineage was a cover name often used by Ixil and his allies, with the adventures claiming themselves to be representatives of a powerful mercenary family. This was partially true, as one of there members really was a decedent of Kate and Jason, and by extension Fredrick, the first modern Crusader. NOTE: Ixil has his own page. Back to index Lavender A somewhat amoral Smuggler who joined Ixil in an attempt to do something to benefit the wider populace for once. Although the two had some level of respect for each other, they were often at odds over Ixils mysterious nature and Lavenders flirtatious actions. Lavenders fears were proven right when Ixil reviled he had been manipulating his own allies in his trackdown of Xanatos. Furious at the betrayal, Lavender left the Sa Lineage alongside Thomas, leading Ixil to his own devices, although the three would eventually reconcile. She rarely used it, but Thomas managed to convince Lavender to build a yellow bladed Phaseblade of standard design. Thomas Sa A member of the Paladins (a group of warrior monks based off of the ideals of the ancient Crusaders and a long time Allie of the modern Crusaders) Thomas was already a seasoned veteran when he joined Ixil. Although the two worked towards the common goal of Xanatos's defeat, Thomas was also betrayed by Ixils manipulations, leading to him leaving alongside Lavender. The two former allies would continue to work together however, and would even reconcile with Ixil before his death. Thomas was a noted sword-master (inspired after losing an eye to an enemy duelist), wielding a green blade Phaseblade with a curved hilt. Teckla As far as Crusader allies go, Teckla was an interesting case. A mercenary by trade, she had specialized in bounty hunting before being contracted by Ixil. Even while working with Thomas and Lavender, Ixil had Teckla carry out numerous missions on the side to further his scheming. Unlike the other members of the Sa Lineage, Teckla was always aware of Ixil's manipulative nature and thus remained his Allie when the other two stormed out. However, Teckla would eventually have her own falling out with Ixil, over his abandonment of her in favor of a lengthy attempt to breach the Universe's border, which lead to the two engaging in a bloody feud. Thus, Teckla went from being Ixil's Allie to being one of his most persistent threats. Teckla preferred the use of two industrial modeled, red bladded Phaseblades. Charity Code-named "River" by Ixil, a simple freighter pilot hired by Ixil as his chauffeur of sorts. Accepting this role in exchange for major upgrades to her ship (Including Trans-dimensional travel capability), Charity became one of Ixil's closest allies and perhaps his only friend. Despite being kept at a distance by Ixil (After his previous disasters with Allies), Charity loyally stuck with him to the end, adding him whenever and however she could. After his death, Charity co-founded a Multiverse supply and relief business with Thomas, Lavender, Issac and Chloe. She used a dark blue Phaseblade.